dowfandomcom-20200223-history
Soulstorm/Penitent engine
} | page = Soulstorm/Penitent_engine | name = Penitent engine | type = Vehicle | icon = Squad_penitent_engine.jpg | decorator = Dow2_dec_anti_everything_melee_2.png | race = Sisters of Battle | tier = 3 | built = Manufactorum | armor = Vehicle Medium | health = 5500 | health_regen = 30 | mass = 50 | speed = 28 | sight = 30 | keen = 0 | requisition = 150 | power = 330 | vehicle_cap = 4 | time = 30 | limit = 2 | description = Sisters of Battle's walker. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2.0 }} |} | |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Unit Stats' |- !Hitpoints | style="color: #00ad32"|'5500' |- !Armour |Vehicle Medium |- !Unit Mass |50 |- !Move Speed |28 |- !Sight Radius |30 (cannot detect) |- | align="center" colspan="4" style="background: tan; text-align: center"|'Weapons' |- !Ranged |2x Heavy Flamer |- !Melee |Power Fist, Power Fist Twin |} Penitent Engine "Ohhhh! (Heretic's Moaning.)" When a repentant heretic's crimes are so heinous that even arco-flagellation is not punishment enough, she may be interred in one of the ancient and holy shriving machines known as Penitent Engines. The Penitent Engine meets the enemy in close-quarter combat and is very effective against heretics who unwisely approach for melee. In addition, it makes an ideal leader in a siege situation where it can quickly dispatch major defenders while the rest of the assault catches up. If the Living Saint dies and is resurrected, a bug results in the hard cap for Penitent Engines being reduced by one until the Living Saint either dies permanently or recharges its Miraculous Intervention ability. Tactics The Penitent Engine is without a doubt one of the best walkers in the game, though like the Krootox only comes at Tier 4. One of the Penitent Engine's greatest assets is its incredible speed, which allows it to both reach the front lines quickly and chase down fleeing enemies. The combination of this speed and two Heavy Flamers make the Penitent Engine absolutely devastating against infantry. Be careful that the Penitent Engine does not get too far ahead of the main force, as they can still die fairly quickly when isolated. A great way to use Penitent Engines is as part of a mobile strike force. Complements include the Living Saint, Lightning Fighters, or any units carried in Rhino Transports. The mobile strike force can then be used to harass and distract the enemy from the main army. When facing the enemy army consider circling around to the back of the enemy with your mobile units. In addition to cutting off their ability to retreat, it will be easier to get the comparatively short ranged Sisters of Battle units all engaged. Although the Penitent Engine is evenly matched with a Krootox if neither is upgraded, and can win with Reinforced Hull Plating, but loses if the Krootox has Improved Metallurgy researched, even if Penitent Engine is likewise upgraded. The Penitent Engine has no problem taking down other walkers. Though much advised, the Penitent Engine mows infantry down faster with the Flamers than with their melee attacks, so choose how to approach enemies before charging in. Abilities Death Explosion Weapons Heavy Flamer The Penitent Engine comes with 2 Heavy Flamers, but have been listed here only once because the values are the same for both. |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |25 !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |100% !Refire Rate |0.5 s |- !Area of Effect |Range 14 in a 40 degree arc !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|When hit, the target takes 1 damage every second for 8 s. This weapon has no fire on the move penalty. |} Power Fist |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |65% !Refire Rate |1 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Power Fist Twin |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |Melee !Setup Time |0 s |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |65% !Refire Rate |0.75 s |- !Area of Effect |0 !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Researchable Upgrades Wargear: Reinforced Hull Plating